Nick/Quotes
A list of Nick's Quotes heard so far in Left 4 Dead 2. * [' ''Response to Ellis' horse comment '''] "Ever eaten a horse? It's tasty." * [' ''When shot at '''] "Are you really going to shoot a guy in a $10,000 suit? Come on!" * "DON'T. SHOOT. ME." * "YOU. ARE. SHOOTING. ME." * "Damn!... you suck at shooting." * "You shoot me again and I WILL drop you." * "Shoot me again. Shoot me again, I dare ya'." * "Shoot me again, I'm not dead yet!" * "Stop shooting me." * "Shooting me, doesn't get us, anywhere! * "Do that again and I will bury you alive." * [' ''In a calm voice '''] "Don't shoot each other." * [' ''After someone says Nick shot them '''] "If you'd looked out, you wouldn't get hit!" * "We got a safe house!" * [' ''After lighting several Infected on fire '''] "Smells like dinner!" * [' ''When he grabs an axe '''] "A freakin' axe! " * [' ''When he grabs pills '''] "Can always use these." * [' ''When he grabs a Frying pan '''] "Skillet!" * "Gonna bonk some heads with this!" * [' ''When he hears a Hunter '''] "You hear that Hunter?" * [' ''When pummeled by Charger '''] "(scared) Aah, Charger's got me!" * "Kill this beast, guys!" * "Shoot that Charger!" * "Shoot the big guy slamming me into the ground!" * [' ''When the horde is coming '''] "This is why we get guns!" * [' ''When he sees a Charger '''] "Look out now! Charger!" * [' ''When Charger grabs Ellis '''] "Charger... Ellis!" * [' ''Upon seeing a Tank '''] "Shoot the Tank!" * "Everyone, shoot the Tank!" * [' ''When a teammate is shot by someone else '''] "Stop shooting each other!" * [' ''When being hit while incapacitated '''] "OW! OOW! OOOW!" * [' ''When incapacitated '''] "Can't do this on my own, need some help." * [' ''At the start of the Dark Carnival '''] "I hate to be the bearer of bad news guys, but unless Ellis knows how to build a monster truck, we ain’t driving through this." * [' ''When jumped by the Jockey '''] "Get this thing off my back!" * "Get it off me!" * "Kill this Jockey on me!" * [' ''When healing another Survivor '''] "Don't waste this by getting pounced on or something" * [ ''When low on life'' ]' "Don't this beat all? I'm about to die..." * '[ ''When reviving another player''] '"Get up, get up, get up!" * '[ When stepping into the Spitter's acid '] '"God dammit, that hurts!" * "What is this shit on me?" * "I got hit by the burnin' goo shit!" * [ ''Upon the beginning of a Scavenge match ] "Let's get some gas." * '''[ ''While pouring gas into the generator ] "'Come on... Come-onnn..." * '''[ ''When there's one more gas can remaining to make the player's team win a Scavenge match ] '"One more can to go!" * '''[''When throwing pipe bomb]' "Pipe bomb out!" * '[After Coach comments on having gone to Whispering Oaks as a child]' "Oh, good. Now we can die there as adults." * '[' ''When Ellis claims they'll have to walk through traffic ]' "Don't sweat it, Ellis. At least you got us out of that mall." * '[ After healing ]' "Ah. Better." * '[ ''Seeing how the helicopters flee the area in Zombie Survival Guide trailer '''] '"Looks like there's been a change of plans..." * "I have not. Come this far. To die now." Category:Left 4 Dead 2